


Love Bite

by Xzeopp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Friendship/Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, No Smut, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sweet/Hot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzeopp/pseuds/Xzeopp
Summary: It all started with a love Bite..While Levi really want people to know their relationship...Hange thinks the opposite.While Levi really wants her as him...but slow and dumb Hange really is hard to realize that.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Love Bite

"Hanji."

Hanji just hums,her eyes doesn't exert at all from the book.

Levi tched.

"Hanji."

This time she doesn't reply,too immersed in the book.

"Oi,shitty glasses."

"Yes,I'm listening Levi. What do you want?"

Levi once again growls. His hand swiftly grab her hairs.

"Wuahh! What're you doing..?!" She looks back,only to see his face close to hers.

"Don't ignore me,you shit."

She just smiles,"You sound jealous."

"Hell fuck no." He let her go. Slightly distancing away.

She just laughed as she turns back to concentrate to her book. 

Levi clenches his teeth. He abruptly grips her shoulder forcefully,brushing away her hairs that are covering her nape and bite.

She jolts in surprise. She freezes for a moment to analyse of what is going on before the pain on her neck gets stronger.

"W..whaaa.. Levi?!" She struggles from him but he only tighten his grip,and biting and sucking on harder,leaving a red spot on her nape.

He pulls away as she looks at him,eyes widen,face is red.

"Just now..don't tell me..you.." she stutters slightly before he continues her words.

"Give you a hickey. It's a pretty good one I'd say." He smirks from his own beautiful work, happy from the action of him marking her as his.

"You..!" She frowns as her cheeks slowly growing red. She roams around her nape in worried.

"Don't worry. It's well clear and red. Everyone can see it." Levi assures her.

"And that's what the problem right here!" She half screamed as she tidy up her place before walking out the room.

"What? You wanna show off to everyone? Sounds good to me." He smirks and he follows her.

"No! Did you forget that we have a meeting with the vets five minutes later?" She hissed as she tried to lower her ponytail so the hickey won't be seen.

Levi shook his head from the useless effort. "Really? Then let's go." 

***

Hanji and Levi gets in the room and quickly get to their sits. All of the other vets are already there and Zackly nods his head.

"Alright,let's start,shall we?" He grips the chalk and write something on the blackboard.

Hanji nods as she quickly turns serious,only focusing to the meeting and forgetting about the existence of the kiss mark on her body.

"Then, let us begin with the reports's from each squad." Erwin as the second in charge takes the lead.

"First of all. Let us hear your report,Squad Leader Hanji Zoe." 

Hanji nods as she went to the front,grabbing the chalk from Zackly and start writing some main points of her speech.

And when she did that, she heard some gasp and whispers behind her and that makes her stopped.

She looks behind only to find all of them looking at her nape and that makes her realise something.

She automatically turns red,her hand quickly cover her nape,hoping that it's not too late for her to cover it up.

But she failed.

Erwin smiles,"My,my Hanji. Did a bug bite your nape or something?" 

Hanji stutters,"Y..Yeah,I guess so. There have been quite a lot of them lately."

Mike sniffed in sarcasm,Nanaba hold her laughter, Moblit blushed slightly as he smiles awkwardly as the whole Levi squad starts fangirling like crazy especially Petra.

And Levi,there he is with his usual stoic face which looks prouder than usual.

She chews her lip,her ears start getting red too.

Zackly clears his throat."Well,Captain Levi. You shouldn't be too rough with her."

All of the members in the room laugh except Hanji and Levi.

Hanji clenches her teeth as she explodes in embarrassment as Levi just acts like usual.

The meeting continued,with Hanji not looking at Levi at all.

**

"Then,that's all for today. Let's dismissed." Zackly walks away first,leaving the room.

The cadets get up from their sits,stretching their bodies from sitting for too long.

"Good work everyone!"

"Thanks for your hard work!"

Mike approaches Hanji who is tidying up her papers,and he sniffed her.

She gulps hard,"Mike..what are you.."

"There's extra 5% of Levi's scent on you today,Hanji. I wonder if it's because of the hickey?" He snorts in amusement.

"My,my. You guys are being obvious every day although you two never said you're dating." Erwin chuckles slightly.

Levi huffed."Say what you want."

Hanji just looks down to the floor.

Erwin and Mike laughs before walking together to the mess hall to have dinner.

Hanji sighed."I think..everyone starts realising that we're dating."

Levi nods,"No problems there. Let's make a bigger announcement about it."

"You..! Saying that so easily!" She frowns.

"There's no problem at all, I just want to make sure the world know that you're mine." He looks at her deeply with affection.

She gulps. The back of her hand quickly covered her mouth that is clenching like crazy from embarrassment.

"Still..you were too much!" She managed to stutter.

Levi looks at her,tilting his head slightly.

"Just what's wrong with leaving marks on my girl's body?"

She freezes for a moment looking at him before looking aside,avoiding his gaze and hiding her now more crimson face.

Levi looks at her confusedly from her sudden silence,wondering what did he do.

"Thanks for your hard work,buntaichou!" Moblit suddenly slides in,In his arms are full of files and papers.

"Ah,Moblit. Good work." Hanji tried to smile which looks somehow stiff.

Moblit smiles."You too,Captain."

Levi just nod. 

"Then,I'm sorry to interrupt your lovely love talks, but squad leader has to go to the HQ with me to discuss about the sponsorship of science materials from the higher ups." 

Levi nods,"I see." He walks to Hanji and just as he passed her,his hand grips her shoulder softly and he whispers.

"Come over tonight." He blows softly,making her shivers hard.

He walks away,leaving her completely speechless.

**

Hanji takes a deep breath before exhaling roughly. She is now in front of Levi's room right after dinner,and now she is hesitating whether to get in or not.

She has a feeling,an uneasy feeling about this that she has never feel before. And Levi is the cause of that.

She shook her head,trying to calm her head down.

'Come on,Hanji. It's just Levi. There's nothing scary about him.' she encourages herself,faking a smile of confident before pulling the doorknob.

"You're slow." 

She jolts as she is only half inside the room. She looks up,seeing Levi walking to her,gripping her hand to grab her inside.

She didn't reply,smiling awkwardly as she gets in,following him to where he brings her to his bed.

As expected of him,his bed is so clean,and this time it seems cleaner than usual. 

She sits down. The thumping sound of her sitting down filled the quiet room.

"So,what is it you want to say?"she asked,straight to the point.

Levi tilts his head at her,his hairs slightly covering his eyes,showing how handsome and alluring his face is like that. But Hanji doesn't seem to care.

"Want some tea?" He asked. Pointing to the pot and cups on the desk.

She nods."Sound good." 

He pours her the tea and gives it to her. Hanji took it with thanks. She slurps it slightly before frowning hard.

"Urghhh..green tea." 

Levi smirks,knowing very well that her girlfriend doesn't like that one tea."Finish that. Or you will regret it."

She pouts."How can a tea be so bitter? I don't understand how people drink this."

"You're not Asian that's why you don't understand."

"But you're not too. The only Asian in these walls is just Mikasa." 

He shrugs."But I can accept the taste. It's not bad."

She glares at him before slurping it again. She blinks hard.

"On a second thought,it's not that bad." She slurps again.

Levi smirks."Told ya."

He sits beside her,so close that their thighs meet. He rubs his hand on her knee,repeating it again on her thigh.

Hanji squirms uneasily. Confused with his attitude.

"So,what do you want to talk about?" 

Levi stopped drinking,he turns aside,looking deep into her eyes.

"What do you think?" He asked back.

Hanji looks at the ceiling."Hrmmm..about Eren I guess?"

Levi looks at her,long.

He sighed."You sure don't understand,don't you?" His voice sounds different to her,like it was deeper,and sexier.

"H..Huh?" She asked, dumbfounded.

He stares deep at her,from her face and down to her legs.

Hanji feels uneasy when she can see that he is staring at her thigh and cleavage for a quite bit of time. She shifts to the other side,staying away.

But that doesn't stop him at all as this time he stares at her lips. And then he licks his own before getting closer. His hand went for her hand this time.

"L..Levi what're you.." Her words was stopped when suddenly he hugs her,deeping her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hanji." He whispers to her ear,and she shivers hard.

She blushed,he smells so good. The smell of her favourite cologne filled her nose.

She didn't remember that Levi knows that she likes this type. 

Levi,on the other hand,can also smell how good she really smells. He thought that he smells good more. But,Oh Lord,her sweet scent makes him feels like losing control.

He wants her so bad.

He hugs her tighter,his nose is in her hairs. He inhales her sweet fragrant as his hand rubs her back and then to her waist.

Hanji is still freezing. Her hands are on his chest."L..Levi?"

She jolts and let out a small whimper of surprise when he squeezes her butt. She forcedly pulled away.

"What're you do.."

"I want you."

Her eyes went wide.

"What?"

He sighed. "I want you."

She blushed. 'Wait..it's not what I'm thinking right?' she thought.

"I want to spend the night with you." He said again.

She looks away."Ermm.." Her thought stopped when suddenly her wrist was gripped softly.

Levi closes his eyes before pressing her lips against her.

She was taken aback and quickly pulled away."L..Levi..Tha..that was.."

"Hanji Zoe,I need you,tonight." He said. This time approaching her closer,staring deep into her eyes.

She explodes in embarrassment."I...I.."

"Am I good enough for you?" She asked,looking down.

After all,there are many pretty girls that he can choose out there. An average looking girl like her can even stand together with the hot and handsome looking guy like him that everyone has been salivating for.

Levi shook his head."You're so good for me. I only want this with you,not other girls."

"You just don't know how pretty you are,Hanji."

She chews her lip. Blushing.

"Me too. I want Levi too." She gather up all of her courage to look at him,and was surprised looking at his reaction.

There he is,lips slightly curling up,his cheeks filled with red tint,and his eyes looking softer and calmer than usual.

He kisses her which this time she awkwardly replied back. She moans as she tried to reply him,but failing for inexperience

Her mouth was explored by him roughly. His tongue doesn't stop moving from teasing and sucking.

He pulls away,looking at her blushing face that is completely red. He chuckles from that.

Hanji was dumbfounded for seconds looking at this side of him,before pouting in dissatisfaction of him making fun of her. 

She grips his shoulders,bringing him closer to her.

She opens her mouth before biting the crook of his neck,trying to do what he did to her.

Levi abruptly stopped and freezes hard. His eyes widen. All of sudden his cheek grows some tints of red. He pushed her away a little,yet still not letting her go. Only distancing themselves.

"You..! You're being bold!" He said in disbelief.

She licks her lip,frowning in confusion that makes Levi think of how can she be so cute like that. She pushed him down on the bed,with her straddling him.

She smiles,"Just what's wrong with leaving marks on my man's body?"

Levi was taken aback for a sec before his eyes sparkle and he turns them around so their position change.

"Shitty Glasses. You really have done something you shouldn't." He kisses her neck,making her gasp in surprise.

"Wha.."

"Tonight,I'm gonna make sure that everyone knows that you're mine." 

He smirks,unbuttoning his shirt which leave Hanji totally speechless.

"Le..Levi..You..What're you.." her words stopped when he grips both her hands with one of his hand on top of her head.

"Take responsibility for making me a total mess down there." He whispers.

Hanji looks down,and blushed looking at the sight.

She bites her own lip before closing her eyes as Levi once again kissing her,leading her to their first night together.

**

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Cute LeviHan forever! This fanfic is my own idea after shamelessly daydreaming of how they would end up fucking each other kyaa ><


End file.
